Shintaro Kisaragi
|Manga = 01. Artificial Enemy |Novel = カゲロウデイズ -in a daze- |Anime = 01. Jinzou Enemy}} Shintaro Kisaragi (如月 伸太郎 Kisaragi Shintarō) is the seventh member of the Mekakushi Dan. He became a NEET after finding out that his best friend, Ayano, had committed suicide. He is also the older brother of Momo. The main part of the story focuses on him. Appearance : Shintaro is a young man with short black hair and brown eyes. In Route 1, he wears a red jersey jacket which features white stripes on its sleeves over a black T-shirt with light brown pants. On his feet he usually wears grey slippers with white socks. In Route XX he wears a black pullover with dark pants.Lost Time Memory : At school he normally wore a common gakuran uniform with a white shirt underneath.Toumei Answer Personality : Shintaro is a NEET and a young man with an IQ of 168. Since everything in the world seemed to have obvious answers, Shintaro had an apathetic personality. He is also very fidgety, even in present-day. After Ayano's death, he began to regret losing her, trying to understand her true feelings of why she leaped off of the building. Later on, after two years had passed, he became hopelessly addicted to the Internet and even states that he would die without it.01. Artificial Enemy. He forces himself to remember Ayano and is afraid of forgetting her, because of this he purposely avoids contact with people and refused to move forward. : Although he was arrogant and selfish during middle school, he changed drastically after becoming a NEET. Since he is actually very weak, Ene's presence was so overwhelming that he could not do anything but accept her.Spoon #38 Summary : In Toumei Answer, there are implications that Shintaro was depressed during middle school. In The Old Days, the drama CD included inside the daze single, it is implied that his loneliness prior to meeting Ayano is a significant contributing factor to his depression and also his personality. Eye Ability *'Favoring Eyes:' His eye ability allows him to see through the eyes of people outside the Heat Haze Days, however; this is only possible if the other person also possesses Red Eyes.Kagerou Daze III -the children reason- In Route 1, after Shintaro meets Ayano in the Heat Haze, she passes her eye ability to him and dies permanently. Songs Main: *Artificial Enemy *Toumei Answer *Children Record *Lost Time Memory *Summertime Record Cameo: *Konoha no Sekai Jijou *Kisaragi Attention *Ayano no Koufuku Riron *Otsukimi Recital *Yuukei Yesterday *Outer Science Trivia *His favorite manga is Kamikaze Kaito Jeanne. *The song that Shintaro made before Ene ruined it was actually "Toumei Answer". *He actually wrote a lot of lyrics, but despite his plans to write songs he never finished any song before the one mentioned in the manga, which Ene deletes. *The reason Shintaro wears his jacket in the summer is because Ayano thought it suits him. *Shintaro dislikes roller coasters, and calls the roller coaster at the theme park a 'death coffin'. He is also dislikes haunted houses.08. Reminiscence Forest *Shintaro seems to have an obsession with carbonated drinks. *He owns a pet bunny named Tono, as seen in the manga and Lost Time Memory. *He has a Vocaloid and probably knows English because he is seen using the Vocaloid Editor in English. *Unlike the other members, Shintaro joined Mekakushi Dan before he got his eye powers. *Shintaro's standard online password is 4510471, a Japanese wordplay that translates to "I don't work".Mekakucity Actors - Episode 01 *Unlike the other media, in the anime, he lives on his own in an apartment with Ene.Mekakucity Actors Website *In the anime, his left eye turned red when Konoha jumped on him.Mekakucity Actors - Episode 05 *He is suprisingly cheap, as he carries around a pouch of 1￥ coins (around 1¢ USA money).20. Kagerou Daze III *His IQ enables him to have something similar to photographic memory, so he could remember anything and everything, which is a benefit with thorns.Daze (Album) Quotes *''"Please, I beg you… ENE!'' - (Disintegration Book) *''"The warmth of the sunlight was like what I felt the times I dozed at the classroom window seat, and it seemed as if "that familiar voice" was talking to me."'' References }} Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Main Character Category:Mekakushi Dan